Forever Family
by KNDfreak
Summary: In which Sans meets his little bro for the first time. This may or may not continue. For now, leave it as complete.
1. Chapter 1

"Sans, come meet your new brother."

The young skeleton blinked and looked up at his mom in confusion. As far as he knew, he didn't have a brother, and not because he didn't want one - but because their family was bunch of skeletons and, well, whoever heard of a pregnant female skeleton?

Not questioning it, however, the boy in blue got up from his bed and walked over to the taller skeleton, titling his head when he saw his mother holding a blanket, smiling down at it.

"B-brother?" Sans whispered, getting his mother's attention. His mom looked down at him, smile, and bent down low so Sans could see his new baby brother. Peering into the blanket, Sans stared at the smaller skeleton, who was busy sucking on his boney thumb, fast asleep.

"His name is Papyrus. Say 'Hi papyrus'." She said. Sans blinked and look down at the baby.

"Hi paperus." He said, causing the female to giggle.

"Well, it's not like I had expect you to get his name right on the first try. Come on, let's take him to his room." She said, standing up and grabbing Sans by his hand, and lead him to the baby's room. Oddly enough, the room was a peach color instead of a normal, sky blue like normal baby rooms for boys. Placing the baby down, his mother grinned at Sans. "He's going to be looking up to you, Sans. You're the only sibling he has. Are you going to be the best big brother Papyrus is going to have?"

Sans looked at his mother and nodded.

"That's good," She muttered, patting Sans on the head. "I know he's going to be in good hands with you. You won't let anything happen to him, right?"

"Right," He said, looking down at Papyrus. "Sleep tight bro, big brother Sans will be here when you wake up."

* * *

"You're so fussy," His mother said, frowning as Papyrus continued to squirm in her arms. "You just ate, I have given you a bath. What more could you want?"

As if hearing the complaints, Papyrus muttered, seemingly in a pout, as he continued to move around in his mom's arms. She sighed and began bouncing Papyrus, in hopes that he would calm down. Meanwhile, Sans, now a bit older, walked into the room.

"Hey mom, do we have any ketchup?" He asked. Hearing his brother's voice, Papyrus giggled, reaching his arms out and made a grabbing motion towards him. Seeing this, their mother smiled.

"I believe it's in the cabinet. Also, Sans, your little brother want you to pick him up." She said, smiling, only to frown when Sans began to drink the ketchup. Looking over at his younger brother, Sans smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I'll give him a ride. Let's go, paperus."

"It's Papyrus." His mother scowled gently, but by then, Sans wasn't listening as he picked up Papyrus and began walking out the door.

"Hey paperus? Want some ketchup?"

"Sans!"

* * *

His brother was injured. He didn't know how, considering they were made out of bones and shouldn't be able to feel pain, but he was. He could feel it.

Sans had been laying in his room, napping, when a shrill cry ring through the house and without even realizing what he was doing, immediately appeared in Papyrus's room to spot the little skeleton on the floor, arm bent out of shape. He winced when he saw that, knowing that even as a skeleton, twisting any kind of bone in any part of your body hurts like hell.

"Hey, hey, no more crying. Big bro is here." He said, gently picking him up and literally teleported into the room where his mom was. "Mom, Paperus twisted his arm!" He shouted, startling his mother.

"How did that happen?"

"Dunno, he was on the floor when I came in." Sans said, to which his mother blinked at.

"Floor? But...I put him in his crib for his nap." She said. Both of them stared at the still crying child in Sans's room, both amazed and maybe a little bit startled at the fact that Papyrus was able to climb out of his crib all on his own. Using one of his fingers, Sans wiped away Papyrus's tears and smiled down at the boy, who was starting to sniffle.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Paperous the Great?" He asked. Papyrus whimpered, and dug his head into Sans's neck, tears slowly coming to a crawl. Sans sighed as he felt his brother getting heavier, as his mom worked on his arm. His mother smiled at him.

"Papyrus The Great. Somehow, I have a feeling he's going to let this go to his head if we told him what he did as a baby." She said, making Sans laugh.

"Better not to tell him then." Sans winked as his mom, who giggled.

* * *

"Sans!" A voice yelled out, cheery as plain as day. At first, Sans wasn't sure who had called him, considering the voice was new and unfamiliar to him, but when he look down and saw his brother looking up at him with the same cheerful expression as the voice, a smile formed on his.

"Hey, buddy, looks like you can talk now." He said. Papyrus giggled.

"Silly Sans!" He said, reaching out his arms to be picked up again. Sans couldn't help but indulge the little brat and began to sit down on the couch.

"I'm silly? You're the silly one, silly bones." He said, making Papyrus giggle once more.

"Sans's silly. Silly Sans!" He squealed, clapping his hands together. Sans couldn't help but laugh, jiggling his younger brother on his leg.

"You're silly."

"No, you're silly."

"No, you are."

"No, you."

"Nope, you're the silly one here, little bro."

"Nuh-uh, you're silly Sans. Silly Sans!" Papyrus squealed, clapping his hands together once more. Sans just chuckled as he brought Papyrus up closer to him.

"Yeah, well, Silly Sans is going to sleep. Want to join?" Sans asked. Papyrus just giggled once more.

"Sans is always sleeping! Sans needs to go out and play! Play with me!" He said, pulling on Sans's jacket. Sans faked a groan of frustration and tilted his head back.

"But, I'm soooo sleepy. Come on, let's take a nap!" Before Papyrus could protest, Sans had pulled him close and under him, fake growling, which caused Papyrus to laugh out once more as he struggled to get out of his brother's arms.

"No, no, no! I don't want to go to sleep! Play with me Sans!" Papyrus squealed, laughing again. As the two tussled around the couch, eventually, Papyrus' energy started to drop and soon, sleep took over, and before long, the two brothers were fast asleep on the couch, where their mother had found them and smiled at the touching scene.

* * *

 _"You're the only sibling he has..."_

Sans open his eyes and found himself staring at his ceiling. Downstairs, he can hear Papyrus moving around, trying to cook for their unsuspecting houseguest, and the skeleton was pretty sure he was mumbling to himself.

Not a day goes by that Sans missed those simpler times, when he'd first met Papyrus and somehow became his world. Then, maturity came, things happen, time traveling appeared, and Sans was no longer the hero Papyrus saw, or at least, that's what it felt like. Still, it's not like their bond went anywhere - Sans was still lazy and Papyrus was still Papyrus. Sans still joked around and despite his front - aye - Papyrus still loved it. Papyrus still counted on him for things and Sans never failed to pull through. All in all, their relationship was still good.

 _"just because i can't hold you anymore, it doesn't mean i won't treat you like you're my little brother. because you still are, no matter how much you think you aren't."_ He had said once to Papyrus. The reaction he got from that was slightly unsuspected, and yet still warms his soul to this very day.

 _"OF COURSE SANS. I NEVER DOUBTED YOU AS MY OLDER BROTHER. BUT I WOULD STILL LIKE SOME RESPECT FROM YOU, Y'KNOW? NYEH EH EH EH EH!"_ Of course Sans respected his wishes, and whenever Papyrus asked him to do something - "SANS! COME PICK UP YOUR DIRTY SOCKS!" - he would do it. - "DON'T MOVE IT THERE! MOVE IT TO YOUR ROOM!" "ok". After all, a trade for a trade, right?

Right.

* * *

A/n: May continue it, or may not. Not sure. Just really like the idea of a background story for Sans and Papyrus, they are so awesome :D


	2. Chapter 2

"Paperous, what on Earth are you doing?" Sans enquired, looking over at his young brother. The kid barely came up to Sans's waistline, now that he was a bit older, and began to understand the world a little bit more, but Papyrus was still a little curious, if not a little mischievous.

The mentioned kid, who had been on his tippy toes to reach for something, looked over his older brother before looking up at the object he wanted.

"Dat." He said, pointing upwards. Sans looked up and realize that Papyrus wanted his cereal, frosted flakes, he believed. Papyrus had gotten into a habit of eating the flakes straight out of the box, and even though their mom tried to correct him, Papyrus refused and continued to eat his cereal the way he wanted to. Sans couldn't be more proud of his brother, even if he tried.

"Why didn't you say so? Here, let me help." He said, getting a stool and then placing it down before lifting his brother up. "You're getting to be a bit heavy bro. Sooner or later, you're gonna break my back, and that'll be a shame, won't it?" Papyrus just giggled as he reached out his hands and grabbed his cereal. Not a moment later did Sans place him back on the ground, where Papyrus practically ripped open the box and began munching on the flakes. "Heh. Crazy kid."

Papyrus just giggled.

* * *

The first time Sans discovered his powers, it had been a complete and total accident.

He had been on the couch of their living room, lazy-ing around, watching over his younger brother because their mom had left, when Papyrus began to fuss over something. The older skeleton, in a sense of maturity, had his eyes closed so when Papyrus began sending out noises of distress, he open one of his eye to see that Papyrus's balloon he'd gotten from a nice stranger floating up to the ceiling. The other skeleton had his hand out, wanting the balloon back, and had tears in his eyes when he'd realize he was not getting it back.

Before Sans could even question it, let alone had any control over it, he'd felt one of his eye socket glow a cool blue, yellowish green taint, and a blue aura surrounded the skeleton - and the balloon - as he raised his hand up, and then bringing it down, along with the balloon. Papyrus, who had been a verge of a meltdown, blinked away the tears and then began to laugh as he grabbed his balloon, happy now he had it back.

And while, Papyrus to this day still didn't know that it had been Sans that caused his balloon to float back down to him, Sans took pride in the fact that the was the only time he had used his powers for good, and for his brother no less.

* * *

Eventually, Papyrus had caught on to the fact that his brother had powers - what, with the teleporting and the ability to control anything he'd wanted and practically force them to go where he'd wanted them to go - and at that point, Papyrus had wanted some of his own too.

His reaction to not having anything do anything, no matter how hard he'd tried, was one Sans could never forget, and he really wished he had.

Papyrus wanted to teleport, it's just too bad he couldn't. He wanted things to float and be at his will, just like his brother, it's just too bad that didn't happen. If anything, Papyrus had manage to find out about himself was that he had the ability to turn things blue, and that was all.

The crushed disappointment hurt even Sans, and he wasn't the one that was trying hard to discover his powers. It was the also the reason there had been a brief split between the two, no matter how much Sans begged for his brother's attention. When Papyrus was in his own little world, he didn't take notice of Sans watching him, frowning at the frustrated tears in Papyrus eyes, and eventually giving up when he couldn't do more than turning a object blue. It had hurt, because Papyrus had thought Sans knew about his powers for a while and was just holding back, and kind of blamed him for his failures.

Sans's powers had been a curse and a blessing.

Eventually, Papyrus concluded that turning things blue weren't so bad, and to lose his tight friendship with Sans over a simple matter wasn't worth it. And almost ironically, Papyrus's powers became greater than it normally was - his powers were actually a darker blue than if one paid close attention to detail, and it was always funny to throw people off whenever they suspect Papyrus's attack being the same as a normal, light blue attack. On top of that, there was his ability to create snow, whenever he needed to impress something or someone.

Boy, did Papyrus loved showing that off.

So, while Papyrus had been a little upset his powers weren't as cool and neat as his brothers, he still had something, and Sans helped him train it everyday...

...

...

...

...

Okay, I'm lying, he doesn't really help, but y'know, Sans was always encouraging when he needed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Sans was really mad, it terrified Papyrus.

Of course, Sans had no _intention_ of ever scaring his little brother, and he'd certainly would never take his anger out on him, it's just...

Papyrus had lived in a world where Sans was the greatest big brother ever, if not a little lazy and a little bit of a tormentor when it comes to teasing Papyrus. Sans always had a smile on his face, made bad jokes to which Papyrus would roll his eyes at, even as a baby, and Papyrus never truly really seen Sans get mad at anyone before, and he was never really mad at Papyrus either, so Papyrus never knew just how much of a monster Sans could be when pissed.

Until he'd stumble upon a scene that, in today's times, Papyrus hardly remembered, but Sans did.

It was around this time that Sans and Papyrus kind of grew apart for a bit - Papyrus still trying to develop his powers, and Sans being out more than usual; claiming he had a friend that he likes to visit, and usually don't come back home until late in the evening. Their mother would scowl at such behavior, but it wasn't like Sans was coming home beat up or anything, so she'd figured whatever he was doing, it couldn't been too bad. Papyrus never really thought much of it until he started to feel an ache that he could only describe as loneliness. He missed his big brother.

So, Papyrus thought it had been a good idea to follow his brother to wherever he was going, and if questioned, he'll just say he was bored and he decided to follow Sans to see what he was up to. The thing he hadn't foresighted on was Sans teleporting, and he had gotten himself lost because _really,_ even if he was like eight or nine, he should have suspected Sans abusing his powers - and he even made a mental note to chastise him for doing so, but had completely forgotten due to what happen after a few minutes of wandering around in the streets.

For reasons unknown to even Sans - and in Papyrus eyes when he was young, Sans knew _everything_ \- some people have some pretty sick sense of humor. Papyrus had been minding his own business when he was suddenly shoved onto the ground, purposely. His first reaction had been to cry, and Papyrus was pretty sure he had, because the people who had shoved him snickered, calling him a crybaby. As a result, Papyrus had gotten angry, and started to fight, which, needless to say, he'd lost.

He had only been eight years old at the time, and, admittedly, his attacks were just...not good. Heh.

And of course, making a kid cry and beaten him while he was down wasn't enough, they decided to torture him too. Papyrus hardly remembered what they did, only knew that it was painful, and it felt like hours for somebody to help him, but then he saw Sans standing there, eye sockets blank, smile no longer on his face, and the blue aura that surrounded him when Sans first discovered his powers seemed more deadlier than Papyrus remembered it being. As he can recall, the aura was a soft, comforting blue, one that swore to protect at all cost. This blue seems intent to hurt someone, rather than protect.

And then there was screaming, and the bodies that had towered over Papyrus were tossed to the side, and he could have sworn the blue in Sans's right (?) eye socket was more or less blue flames than actual light. Even Sans's blue jacket seemly turned a different color - black. Papyrus had been pretty sure it was just the lighting they were under, but he doubted it, when you consider Sans's ability to force gravity on a person. For all he knew, maybe Sans could change the color of his jacket.

The younger skeleton had been in a daze, but Papyrus knew what was going on. Sans pretty much killed his future bullies, because Papyrus had saw little bits and pieces of a purple on his attackers, and the more they lingered, the weaker his attackers got. They were terrified, as they should be. But then, Papyrus was terrified too.

He had never seen Sans like that - not his big brother. Not the one that cracked awful puns and continuously tried to cheer Papyrus up whenever he was down. No, that was not his brother.

And then, all it took for Sans to stop was one look at his brother, whose expression must've been as bad as he'd felt, because suddenly, the aura disappeared, his hand, the one that was controlling his attacker's movements, stilled, and the flames...

They were slowly dying.

"Papyrus," He said, eye sockets still empty, as he dropped his hand. The fact that Sans called his name correctly wasn't missed by Papyrus even for a second. "Come 'ere."

Papyrus hadn't been sure what to do, because on the inside, he really wanted to run away screaming, telling their mother what Sans had done, but...

That was his brother.

Papyrus slowly began to walk over to Sans, unsure of what he was going to do, and when he was suddenly grabbed forcefully, Papyrus wanted to struggle, a blind panic at the thought of his brother killing _him_ instead plaguing through his mind, until he'd realized he was pulled into a hug. Papyrus stood there awkwardly, feeling Sans tremble against him and he could feel tears dripping onto his shoulder.

Papyrus was pretty sure that wasn't the last time he'll see Sans like that.


End file.
